


Superheroes

by eb18490



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-16
Updated: 2017-06-28
Packaged: 2018-11-14 15:47:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 21
Words: 4,897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11211204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eb18490/pseuds/eb18490
Summary: Got the prompt from TumblrThank you to whoever created the prompt!"Lincoln’s been in the foster system six years now, and he’s learned how to tell the new ones. They always have that wide-eyed look, like something’s going to jump out at them at any minute. The new girl in the house just looks dead though, her stare seeing something a hundred miles away. Lincoln just sighs and puts an arm around her shoulder, pulling her towards her new bedroom.”





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> The prompt I am using came from Tumblr. The story is original. I don't know the author of the prompt, but thank you for coming up with it. :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments would be greatly appreciated to give e ideas for this story. Thanks! :)

Lincoln's POV- Part I

“Lincoln, show Octavia to her room,” Lincoln’s foster father, Gustus, called out.  
Lincoln led the sixteen year old girl (quite small for her age) down the hall to her new room. It was the last one in the house, the fourth bedroom, and that meant that Gustus wouldn’t be taking in another kid until Lincoln left the system, Raven got an apartment, or unless Octavia got transferred. Lincoln still had almost a year left in the system, his seventeenth birthday was in two weeks. Gustus HAD offered to let him stay longer, but Lincoln didn’t want to place that kind of burden on him. He had already been there for over a year, this being his eighth foster home in the last six years.  
Raven was the other kid in the house. She was twenty, and had been staying with Gustus for the last five years, until he had adopted her when she turned sixteen.  
“Well, this is your room.” Lincoln opened the door, revealing a decent sized room, painted white, complete with a twin bed, dresser, and desk.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not sure how long it will be when I publish each chapter. I may try to publish several times per week, but sometimes it might just be once per week. Each point of view is two chapters.  
> Comments would be greatly appreciated; they help me improve the story.  
> Thanks for reading! :)

Lincoln's POV- Part II

The girl- Octavia, he reminded himself, set her small bag gently on the floor. Lincoln closed the door, leaving it open a crack to see what she would do.

She knelt on the floor, opening the small bag. She unpacked a tank top, a sweatshirt, a pair of pajamas, a pair of combat boots, a pair of leggings, and dark black jeans. Lincoln saw her unpack two books, the only one he could see the title of _The Odyssey_. She put the clothes in the dresser, and piled the books under her pillow, putting her small bag in the corner of the room.

“Who’s that?” Raven asked. “I’m bored.”

“Didn’t Gustus tell you? The new girl came.”

“Oh, Octavia?”

“Yeah. Gustus is finishing things up with the social worker.”

“Talking about me?” The big man came up behind them, crossing his arms.

“Can I take Octavia shopping?” Raven asked him. “She doesn’t have many clothes.”

“Wait a few days, so she gets acclimated to the house. In the meantime, don’t you have some old clothes in your closet?” “Fine.” Raven huffed. “But I do want to take her shopping.”


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is chapter 3, different POV.   
> Comments would be greatly appreciated; they help me improve the story. Thanks!  
> Enjoy! :)

Octavia's POV Part I

Octavia had been led to the door by her social worker. A gigantic man opened the door.

“Hi, Octavia. I’m Gustus.” The man held out his hand, and Octavia shook it, not really caring anymore.

A tall, muscular boy met them at the door.

“Lincoln, show Octavia to her room.” Gustus told the boy.

Lincoln. Interesting name. He put his arm around her, leading her down the hallway to her room. The bedroom was surprisingly large, and there was only one bed. This was really different from the previous foster homes she had been in. The other twelve in the last eight years.

“Well, this is your room,” Lincoln told her, opening the door all the way.

She stared at it stony-eyed, not wanting to get too attached lest she be moved again. She set her bag down, unpacking her clothes and books. Her books were her most prized possessions, one given to her by her mother before she died, and _The Odyssey_ , given to her by her brother Bellamy before she had been taken to foster care. She hadn’t seen him since.

She stashed them under the pillow, afraid of any one touching them. Two foster houses ago, a neighborhood bully began taunting her and stealing her books. He had stolen The Odyssey, tearing at the pages. When the book was finally returned, she spent hours repairing it, covering it in tape and glue. Then she had run away, only to be brought to yet another foster home.

She heard conversation in the hallway, was that a girl, too? The last thing she needed was more rude people in a foster home.

“Can I take Octavia shopping?” she heard.

That would be cool. Maybe the girl was nice. Octavia _did_ want new clothes.

“Wait a few days, so she gets acclimated to the house. In the meantime, don’t you have some old clothes in your closet?”

Damn it. There would be more hand-me-down clothes. Every set of hand me downs was either too big or too small.

A few moments later, she heard a knock on the door.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you like this or have suggestions, please leave a comment.  
> Thank you! :)
> 
> Also, this chapter is kind of short, so I might not continue publishing a POV in two chapters.

Octavia's POV Part II

“Octavia?” A tall, gangly girl with chocolate brown hair and tanned skin opened the door. “Gustus asked for you to come to the kitchen. He made lunch.”

She hopped off the bed, following the girl into the kitchen. The girl pulled out a seat at the round table, motioning for Octavia to sit down. Lincoln was at the table, too, with Gustus at the stove, making something that looked and smelled like grilled cheese.

The girl pulled out plates from the cabinets, setting them on the table, Gustus bringing a tray of sandwiches.

“So, Octavia, welcome to our house.” Gustus said. “You’ve already met Lincoln, I know, and this is Raven. He’s been here for a year, and she’s ben here for five.”

Octavia didn't answer, not really knowing what to do.

"So,"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's the end of the chapter! It's a cliffhanger, I know, but you'll have to wait a few days for chapter 5. Spoiler; it's in Lincoln's POV.  
> More spoiler; in chapter 6, we get to see more of what's going on inside Octavia's head.  
> Remember, please leave a comment! Thanks! :)


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is chapter 5. It would have been longer than the last two but this is just a short chapter, and each POV will now only be in one chapter.  
> Thanks for reading, and please comment! :)

Lincoln's POV

Lincoln didn’t really know what to do at the moment. Octavia didn’t look like she wanted to talk, just looked emotionless.

He pulled his phone out, checking it quickly.

“Sorry. I have to go. The coach called an emergency track meeting. The meet is apparently scheduled for tomorrow.”

“That’s okay, Lincoln. Go ahead.”

He sprinted from the table, heading to his room. He changed into his track uniform, pulling on a sweatshirt and sweat pants, putting on his sneakers. He grabbed his duffle out of the closet, packing his running shoes and spikes, training ladder, sweat towel, and ran to the fridge for a bottle of Gatorade.

“Bye.” he yelled behind him, slamming the door.

Some of his teammates were carpooling, and they pulled up outside the house.

“Get in!” one of them yelled, opening the door.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, fine, I know I shouldn't post two chapters in one day, but I couldn't help it, I just wanted to publish this one so badly. So, without further ado, here's your chapter 6; Octavia's POV.

Octavia's POV:

Gustus had made her eat a sandwich. She still didn’t want to talk, so she couldn’t argue with him. She wanted so badly for someone to take her out of this place, maybe just to find a place to call home for at least a short while. This would never be home.

“Octavia, I think you should go shopping with Raven tomorrow. You’re going to have to start high school soon, maybe next week. And Raven can take you shopping for clothes, what do you think?” Gustus's voice made its way into her ears, interrupting her thoughts.

“Believe me, you want to come with me,” Raven joked. “Gustus knows absolutely nothing about shopping. There was this one time where he took me to buy a dress for a school dance...”

"That one was not my fault." The man shot back, laughing. "How was I supposed to know the dress only came in two sizes?"

"It took twenty minutes to get me out of it!"

Finally, after lunch, Octavia ran back to her room.

Should she try to become friends with these people? 

If she had to be moved again, she would lose them, like she had lost her brother. She had never been in a foster home for longer than a year, never really known what it was like to be accepted. And when she was younger, would get moved only shortly after she had made a friend. 

It seemed like no one would ever know what she was going through.

She pulled out _The Odyssey_ , opening to the faded bookmark.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you liked this chapter, please leave a comment. It would really help me improve the story and create new chapters for you to read.  
> Thanks for reading! :)


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is kind of short. The next three will be longer, I promise. Also, I'm mixing up the POV. Same two people, just multiple chapters with one POV one after the other. Enjoy! :)

Lincoln's POV

Lincoln had come back very late, eleven thirty. Everyone in the house was asleep; all the lights were off.

When he went to his room, he saw that a light **WAS** on, the one in Octavia’s room. She was sitting cross-legged on her bed, in her pajamas, book in her hands.

“You know, you should really get some sleep. When Raven says shopping, she really means all day shopping spree.”

The girl set her book back under her pillow, crawling under the blanket. Lincoln switched her light off, closing her door.

“Good night, Octavia.” he said, turning to his bedroom.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you liked this story, please leave a comment and a Kudos. Also, feel free to read my other works! Thanks for reading! :)


	8. Chapter 8

Octavia's POV

“Wake up!”

Three days after she had come to live with Gustus, Lincoln, and Raven, Octavia heard yelling, feeling something jumping on her bed.

“Get up, we’re going shopping!” Raven sang. “I’ll give you a half hour.”

Octavia looked at the clock: 8 o’clock.

She rushed to the bathroom, grumbling in her brain. The shower started, slowly enveloping her into a warm cocoon, washing off all memories of her previous foster homes. This was a new start, and she _**would**_ make it work.

She brushed her teeth, dried her hair, and went back to her new bedroom. Raven was still waiting, bouncing on the bedspread.

“Get dressed!” She hurled a dark blue tank top at Octavia, and she turned around so she could get dressed.

Octavia was proud of her fashion choices; her limited amount of clothes still looked cool. She paired the tank top with the black jeans and combat boots, pulling her hair into a loose ponytail.

“Here. You can keep this.” Raven handed her a leather jacket.

Octavia had no idea how to thank Raven for it; she had always wanted one.

“Thanks.” Octavia whispered.

“No problem. I mean, we’re practically sisters, right?” Raven grinned.

She pulled Octavia down the hallway, grabbing a bagel for each of them and leading her to her car.

“We’re going to Arkadia Mall. It’s only a few miles down the road."

They pulled up to the mall, Raven letting out a string of swear words when she couldn’t find a parking spot within five minutes.

“Let’s go!” Raven exclaimed, pulling Octavia to the entrance.

Their first stop was Target.

“This is the closest store to the entrance,” Raven exclaimed.

They spent an hour in the store, eventually coming out with several pairs of leggings and tops. Raven asked Octavia if she wanted to join any sports when she started school, so they could get her workout clothes. She wanted to join the track team, since she had always loved running, but had never had a chance to join a team due to all her moving around.

Raven took her to several more stores, and when they left the mall, they came out with their hands full of bags.

“Thank you.”

“No problem! I love shopping anyways.”

“No- I mean- thank you for being so nice to me. I mean- I haven’t really had any friends since- well, ever.”

“It’s okay. I haven’t really had any friends either. I was more interested in blowing stuff up.”

They got back to the car, shoving the bags into the trunk.

“Let’s get back home. Gustus and Lincoln are probably wondering where we are right now.”

Octavia glanced at the car clock.

“Wow. It’s five fifteen already?”

The sun was beginning to set, sending streaks of pink and blue across the sky. Raven adjusted the rearview mirror to avoid the glare, and they were off, speeding down the highway with the windows down and hair blowing in their faces.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you liked, please leave a comment to help me improve the story. Thanks for reading! :)


	9. Chapter 9

Lincoln's POV:

Lincoln was on his bed, finishing his english report for the next day. He was exhausted, and at that point just wanted to fall asleep.

Suddenly, the front door slammed, enticing a long string of swear words from Raven. Lincoln heard melodic laughter- something that wasn’t usual. That had to be Octavia.

“What are you guys doing?” he asked, offering to help put the bags away.

“We went shopping.” Octavia told him, a hint of excitement still left glittering in her eyes.

It was the first sentence he had ever heard her speak, and instantly, he was infatuated. It was completely different than her expression from last night, when her eyes looked like she could turn everything she saw into stone.

“What did you get?” Lincoln asked, pushing those thoughts aside. “It looks like you bought out the entire mall.”

“Don’t be stupid,” Raven told him. “We had to buy other things than **JUST** clothes. Like, she can’t sleep in a plain and boring room, so I got… a Shawn Mendes poster!”

Raven looked like she was going to pass out from all the excitement.

“Okay, uh, Gustus went to get a pizza. He left only around five minutes ago, and he said to expect him back in around a half hour."

“That’s okay. We’ll get started with her room. After all, she’s like my sister now, right?” Raven flashed him a grin and put her arm around the girl, both taking the bags to her room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you liked what you read, please leave a kudos and a comment. Thank you! :)


	10. Chapter 10

Octavia's POV:

Practically her sister. Wow.

In actuality, Octavia was ecstatic. What she would have given to have a sister, or even just her brother back. Now, she technically had one, and what was even better was that Raven was literally the coolest teenager ever.

“So,” Raven started, facing the wall across from the bed. “I’m thinking the poster goes up there, right above the desk. Hand me some tape.”

Octavia happily complied, unrolling the Shawn Mendes poster both girls had seen in the mall.

“Looks good,” Raven told her, after sticking it to the wall. “Hand me the other one.”

The other one was a small poster of _The Scream_ that she had picked up, to be taped right over Octavia’s bedside table.

“Next thing: pillows!” Raven told her, grabbing several throw pillows out of one of her bags.

True to their name, she chucked them at the bed, just shrugging when they all landed in a pile.

“I’m home!” Octavia heard a booming voice announce. That was Gustus; he must have been back with the pizza.

The two girls ran past Lincoln, also leaving his room, heading to the kitchen.

“So,” Gustus told them. “Friday movie night. Who wants to choose the movie?”

Lincoln was the first to say anything. “Psycho?”

“He loves his noir films,” Raven said, sarcastically.

The four of them grabbed plated from the cabinet, bringing them and the pizza box into the living room. Gustus turned on the tv, opening Netflix.

“Wait!” Raven shouted, running back into the kitchen, returning with a bag of popcorn, a bottle of coke, and some plastic cups.

“Okay, now you can start.” she told them.

Throughout the night, Octavia warmed up to the family, despite already being there for four days. They all watched the movie intently, Octavia never having seen a noir film. Raven tried (unsuccessfully) to toss popcorn into her mouth, making both the girls burst into laughter. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you liked the story, please leave a kudos and a comment! Thank you! :)


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I pre wrote many of these chapters, but i'm running out of them, so i might be a little slow on the updates while I write more. There will be at least one update per week, though!

LIncoln's POV:

Lincoln barely concentrated on the movie, instead trying to create conversations to start with Octavia. 

Damn it. He really wanted to talk to her, but it seemed like whenever the topics came to something uncomfortable, she would turn into a statue, blocking out all of her surroundings.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you liked this story, please leave a kudos and a comment! Thanks! :)


	12. Important Note

I'm sorry, but I don't think I can continue on this story anymore. Hear me out please.

So this story started out as a quick thing from a Tumblr prompt, but I wanted to make multiple POV, so I did.

It takes time, though, to make these, and I spend at least three days, believe it or not, to create, edit, and publish a chapter. I had several more chapters ready to be put on the site, but I feel that they aren't as good as the ones in the beginning. I'm kind of running out of ideas. I love this story, and one day I'd like to revisit it.

But since it takes so much attention, I'm taking a hiatus. I don't know how long it will last, I may just continue writing the story for fun and not publish it anymore.

So thank you to everyone who's read, commented, bookmarked, and put a kudos on this work. I've really appreciated it, and still do.

Thanks, and continue reading other stories. Don't worry, this is not the last of my Linctavia fanfictions.

:)


	13. Another Note

Since it seems like a lot of people liked this story, I'm going to go ahead and post the remaining chapters.


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finn beats up Lincoln and Octavia in this chapter (Octavia's POV.)

Octavia's POV

It was Monday. Gustus had enrolled her in Arkadia High, and he was making her start that day.

She groaned, glancing at her beeping alarm clock. 6:30. The sun was already up, and the smell of coffee hovered in the air, passing throughout the house. She hurriedly showered and dressed, gathering her school supplies into a backpack she had purchased while with Raven, and by 7:30, headed to the kitchen to eat.

“Good morning.” Lincoln was there, making breakfast.

“Hey.”

She pulled a bowl out of the cabinet, pouring some Rasin Bran.

“You nervous? About school, I mean?” he asked her.

“Nah. When you’ve been to as many schools as I have, it just becomes a thing, you know?”

Gustus came out of his bedroom, dressed in a suit for work. “If you guys want to be on time, hurry up.”

Gustus would drive them, it was the most convenient way to get to school. Raven was taking college courses at Polis University, so she wouldn’t be able to take them.

“Sorry, gotta run!” Raven dashed out of her room, grabbing an apple on the counter.

Gustus chuckled. “Alright, let’s go.”

The ride to school was relatively silent. Nothing worth noting, she thought, other than that the school looked really- she couldn’t think of the word, but something about it was just so different from the other ones that she had attended.

“Bye, guys.” Gustus said, giving them a wave as she and Lincoln got out of the car.

“Bye.”

She looked up at the building in front of her.

“Hi! You’re Octavia Blake, right?” A bubbly, blonde haired blue eye girl stood next to her, talking.

“Yeah. Uh, do I know you?” she tried to ask politely.

“Sorry. I’m Clarke Griffin. The principal signed me to be your ‘buddy’ for the rest of the day.” Clarke made quotations around the ‘buddy’ quite clearly showing that she wasn’t happy with the name.

“So, where do I get my schedule?”

“Follow me!”

The beginning of the day went without a problem, with her having homeroom, English, and Spanish class. Clarke introduced her to many people; Harper, Jasper, Monty, Miller, Murphy, Wells… the list went on and on. She couldn’t remember everyone.

Then came lunch time. Octavia had packed a sandwich, already predicting what the lunch would be like, and she was correct. Loud, sweaty, and just unpleasant in general.

“Octavia, this is my boyfriend, Finn.” 

Octavia looked up from her lunch, seeing Clarke and a taller, dark haired boy.

“Hi. Nice to meet you.” Octavia said politely, really just wanting to get back to her lunch.

“I’ll leave you two to get to know one another,” Clarke told her, heading to chat with another group of friends.

“You one of Gustus’s fosters?” Finn hissed accusingly, the second Clarke departed.

“Yeah?”

“Listen to me.” he pulled her in closer, with a menacing expression on his face. “If you’re anything like that Lincoln kid- you’re dead.”

“What’s wrong with Lincoln?” she asked, still confused, and slightly frightened.

“You know what’s wrong with him. I swear to-“

“Leave me alone.” she interrupted him, fed up with his insults.

All of a sudden, he let a punch hit her in the eye. That was followed by a punch in the jaw. She gasped in pain, putting her hand to her throbbing face. Lincoln ran up, apparently having seen the entire thing.

“I wouldn’t have done that if I were you, Collins.” he said, his tone even more menacing than Finn’s.

Lincoln punched the boy in the face, resulting in some blood. Octavia could see that Finn’s nose was broken, but she was more worried about Lincoln- he had gotten punched in the face a couple of times, too.

“What happened?” Clarke came over. “You’re lucky this is the quiet corner of the cafeteria.” she stared at the three of them, all holding their faces.

“Octavia, you and Lincoln should go to the nurse. Come on, Finn.” she led her boyfriend down the hall to the bathroom.

Lincoln led her to the nurse. “Are you okay?”

Octavia nodded in assurance. Her jaw hurt too much to say anything. Lincoln brought her into a room, labeled Nurse Jackson. He opened the door.

A man was there, holding a thermometer, staring at their beaten faces.

“What happened?” he asked. Octavia figured he was the nurse.

“I, uh, got into a fight.” Lincoln tried to explain.

Octavia couldn’t talk, so she tried to make some hand movements, but Jackson slid a pen and post it to her.

“Finn Collins, huh? Taunting the both of you, he came over after you were punched… Finn started it?”

She nodded.

“Let me take a look, then.”

Jackson examined her eye, lightly touching it to make sure everything was still intact. He inspected her jaw next, observing how much it hurt her.

“You’re going to have a black eye for a few days.” he told Octavia. “And I’m pretty sure you’re jaw is just swollen.” Jackson went over to his computer, quickly typing up a nurse’s report.

He reached into a mini fridge, pulling out two ice packs. “Use these for now.”

Jackson went on to Lincoln next. “You’re the lucky one. I mean, you’ll have a black eye too, but at least you’re jaw’s intact.  I’m going to have to tell the principal about this. Do you have any idea where Finn is?”

“He went to the bathroom.” Lincoln told him.

Octavia’s jaw was pounding now, matched up in sync to her heart beat. She couldn’t take much more drama.

“The principal wants to see you,” Jackson told them, hanging up the wall phone.

Lincoln led Octavia out the door, both of them holding ice packs to their faces.


	15. Chapter 15

Lincoln's POV:

It was only Monday. Lincoln was just annoyed at this point. The school day wasn’t even half over, and at this rate, they’d all be expelled by Friday.

“Come in,” the principal called. 

Lincoln slowly opened the door to principal Kane’s office. Inside sat Finn and his girlfriend Clarke.


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Principal's office.  
> Finn punched them in the face.

Octavia's POV:

Stupid Finn. And now Octavia was beginning to hate Clarke as well.

“Please, take a seat.” Kane told them, motioning for the two untaken seats in his office.

“So,” he continued. “I did not expect to see any of you four in my office. Actually, Lincoln, I did expect you to be back, but just not this quickly.”

Octavia shot Lincoln a look. ‘ _What did you do?_ ’

“Why don’t you tell me what happened?” Kane crossed his arms, leaning back in his chair. “It’s only 11:35. I have the rest of the day.”

“Well, sir, I was in the lunch room, minding my own business,” Finn began. Octavia could already tell he had concocted several lies.

“And then THIS girl,” he pointed to Octavia. “Who I’ve never seen before, came over to me, and without warning, punched me in the face. And then Lincoln came over, and finished the job. So Clarke took me to the bathroom to clean me up.” Finn pointed to the cut on his chin, and his nose, which Clarke had somehow straightened.

“He’s lying!” Lincoln interrupted. “Octavia was eating lunch and I saw him punch her in the face, so I came over to help her.”

Octavia nodded. She just wanted to get out of that tiny office. And besides, the ice pack was already beginning to melt.

Lincoln saw the condensation from the ice bag, handing her his instead.

“Miss Blake? Is that true?” Kane asked her.

She nodded.

“What happened to your jaw?”

Octavia pointed to Finn.

“I’m going to have to send you home, all three of you.” the principal told them. “And call your parents to inform them of this incident.”

Kane instructed them to collect their bags from their lockers, telling them he would inform their teachers of their disappearance.


	17. Chapter 17

Lincoln's POV:

“You okay?” Lincoln asked Octavia.

She nodded. They were walking home, all four miles. Gustus was still at work, and they didn’t know when Raven would get home from college.

Octavia didn’t look very good. Her eye and jaw were swollen, and he thought she had a concussion. She wasn’t walking in a straight line.

“We’re home.” he told her, digging his keys out of his pocket.

“What the heck?” he heard Raven exclaim. She was back already?


	18. Chapter 18

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Octavia pukes. And goes to the hospital.

Octavia's POV:

Raven was home. Octavia stumbled into the living room, almost crashing into the girl.

“What happened to you people?” Raven asked Lincoln.

“Some guy started to beat her up.” he told her.

Octavia suddenly felt woozy, leaning out of Raven’s arms.

“Crap!” Raven exclaimed, as Octavia threw up on the floor. “She has a concussion.”

‘I knew it,’ Octavia thought.

Raven set her down on the couch, grabbing a pot from the kitchen and placing it at Octavia’s feet. She ran to the bathroom and returned with a mop.

~

Octavia was awoken the next morning to sunlight streaming through the window. She was exhausted.

Gustus had come home, and taken both her and Lincoln to the hospital, Raven in the backseat. Gustus wouldn’t stop complaining about the stupid people in the school, even when Lincoln had tried to explain that there really was nothing Jackson or Kane could have done.

The pain meds were knocking her out again. The doctor had informed them that she had a dislocated jaw, and he had to set it back into place. Her jaw was wrapped, preventing her from opening it fully so as not to redo any damage.

The swelling in Octavia’s eye had reduced, but it was still puffy and purple.

She also had gotten a concussion, and the doctor had  instructed Gustus to keep her home for a few days and to make sure she wasn’t watching tv or reading.

Octavia sighed, sinking back into the pile of pillows on her bed. Sleep was overcoming, washing over her once more.


	19. Chapter 19

Lincoln's POV:

Lincoln had returned from school. The day was awkward, with people staring at him and whispering every time he walked down the hallway. His teachers had tried to separate him and Finn, and they had done a pretty good job of it. Whenever Clarke walked past him, she gave him glances that seemed to say that she didn’t believe her boyfriend.

“Hello?” he knocked on Octavia’s bedroom door, opening it slightly.

She was sitting on the bed, a laptop in front of her.

“You know you’re not supposed to be on that?” he told her, the statement coming out more like a question.

“Whatever.” she told him, and he could see that she had also taken off the bandages.

She looked at him, pleading.

“I need you to help me find my brother.”


	20. Chapter 20

Lincoln's POV:

Lincoln had a confused expression on his face.

“Why?”

“Because I haven’t seen him in eight years. Since I was eight. And I want to find him again.”

Suddenly, the doorbell rang. They both got up, sprinting to the door.

It was Clarke. Clarke Griffin. As in Finn’s girlfriend. Octavia flung open the door.

“Hi,” the blonde said.

“Yes?” Octavia mumbled.

“Listen, I just want to say that I’m sorry about… what happened in the cafeteria yesterday. I saw what happened. I told Kane, though. And I brought your homework. And I was, uh, hoping that we could start off on peaceful terms again, because I broke up with Finn. I just thought you should know.”

“Thanks.” Octavia reached out for the homework. “And I would like to have you as a friend.” she gave a small smile, the most she could do with her injured jaw.

“I have to go,” Clarke told her. “But I’ll see you in school?”

“Of course.” Octavia said. “Bye.”

The girl turned and made her way down the porch steps.

Octavia and Lincoln went back to her room.

“So how do you plan on finding your brother?” he asked her.

“I don’t know. I tried once, about three years ago. But the foster family found out, and I was moved. I was ‘too problematic.’”

“Try Facebook,” he suggested.

She typed in ‘Bellamy Blake’ and scrolled through the data.

“I don’t see anything.” Octavia told Lincoln, sadness crossing her face.

“Don’t worry.” Lincoln told her, trying to comfort her. “We’ll find something. It’s not like he’s vanished off the face of the earth.”

~

That’s what Bellamy Blake must have done. Vanished off the face of the earth. 

Lincoln ran their list of options through his mind.

“You could always talk to Gustus about it. He’s - much more understanding than most people.”

“Believe me, I’ve tried that. Adults just never understand.”

Octavia turned away, discreetly wiping away at tears that had made their way down her cheeks.

“I just want to find my brother… You don’t understand! I haven’t seen him since I was eight years old, and I just need…”

She shook her head, letting Lincoln put his arm around her.

“Maybe we could ask Raven for some help? I know she’s good with tech stuff,” Lincoln suggested.

“I guess."


	21. Chapter 21

That was the last of the pre written chapters. This is now my break. I may start up when season 5 of The 100 starts. Thank you for reading! :)


End file.
